


New Message

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: It starts with Arin getting a message from a wrong number. It turns into something more. 
This is a log of important conversations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment I tried my hand at. It's formatted entirely through text-message, so it's all dialogue and no narrative.

_**Message received at 10:41 PM** _

[Unknown]: Hey, are scrubs color coded? Like, does the head nurse wear a specific color or something?

**_Message received at 10:57 PM_ **

[Unknown]: Suz? You there?

[Arin]: I think you have the wrong number. But the answer is no.

[Unknown]: Oh, shoot, sorry! And thanks for the info!

[Arin]: Hey, no problem. Just out of curiosity, why did you need to know that? Seems a little bit weird, haha.

[Unknown]: Do you always try to make conversation with wrong numbers?

[Arin]: No, but life’s been pretty dull lately. Anyway, are you gonna keep changing the topic or are you gonna answer my question?

_**Message received at 11:19 PM** _

[Unknown]: It’s silly. You’ll laugh.

[Arin]: Try me.

**_Message received at 11:36 PM_ **

[Unknown]: I’m making a costume for a Halloween party.

[Arin]: You know, I expected something a lot more extravagant. Like you’re going to sneak into a hospital by disguising yourself as a nurse so you can finish off the bastard that cut you off at the mini-mart. And _you_ put him in there in the first place.

[Unknown]: Oh my god, did you seriously think that!?

[Arin]: Well, that was really just my second answer. _Of course_ I knew you were just making a costume for a party.

[Unknown]: Haha, sure.

[Arin]: So you make your own costumes, huh? That’s pretty cool.

[Unknown]: Yeah. I’ve been doing it for a few years now. It’s fun.

[Arin]: You ever think about doing cosplay?

[Unknown]: It’s funny you ask that. Cosplay’s pretty much all I’ve done until now.

[Arin]: Really? Why change it up?

[Unknown]: My friends just want me to go simple this year.

[Arin]: “Simple”.

[Unknown]: Yeah, I mean, most of my cosplay’s like fantasy stuff. Like DnD, you know? Lots of robes and feathers and props. Gets kinda distracting sometimes.

[Arin]: Distracting for who?

**_Message received at 11:55 PM_ **

[Unknown]: Them, I guess.

[Arin]: That sounds like a personal problem on their part. If I were you, I’d make whatever costume I want.

[Unknown]: I don’t know. I just don’t want to get on their nerves or something.

[Arin]: Fuck them. Go balls out on your costume. Put sirens and shit, make it glow in the dark. Parties are meant to be wild and loud anyway. At least they are in movies.

[Unknown]: You’ve never been to a party?

[Arin]: Nah. I don’t get out much. And I see you trying to change the subject.

[Unknown]: Okay, sorry. I’m just a little nervous, I guess.

[Arin]: Look, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. If you want to dress up as a nurse, be the best damn nurse you can be. But if not, then don’t. Others shouldn’t be able to dictate how you live your life. Unless you want to be a serial killer or some shit.

[Unknown]: Good thing I _don’t_ want to be a serial killer. But I did already have a costume made for this party that I was psyched to wear…

[Arin]: Then do it!

[Unknown]: You sound like my friend Suzy, haha. Guess I really should, huh?

[Arin]: Yes! A thousand times yes!

[Unknown]: Well, now I won’t have to stay up all night working on this nurse costume. Thanks for listening. Well, reading.

[Arin]: Hey, it’s no problem.

[Unknown]: Oh, shoot, I never introduced myself. I’m Holly.

[Arin]: Arin. I’m gonna hit the hay now, but let me know how the party goes.

[Holly]: Will do! Goodnight!

* * *

**_Message received at 11:23 PM_ **

[Holly]: Hey, just wanted to let you know that the party went well. I wore my cosplay and had a blast!

[Arin]: Sweet! How did your friends react?

[Holly]: They were pretty cool with it, actually. After they rolled their eyes like one of those sitcoms. “Typical Holly, always going all out.”

[Arin]: Good. If they gave you shit I’d personally kick their asses.

[Holly]: Really???

[Arin]: Well, no. But they’d get a stern talking to. I can do a mean “disappointed mother” impersonation.

[Holly]: Mind doing it for me sometime?

[Arin]: Are you asking what I think you’re asking?

[Holly]: Should I spell it out for you?

[Arin]: Aren’t you technically doing that already?

[Holly]: Oh, very funny. Anyway, do you or do you not want to meet up sometime? Like, in person.

**_Message sent at 11:48 PM_ **

[Arin]: I don’t know if that’s the best idea.

[Holly]: Oh. Okay. Sorry for bothering you.

[Arin]: You’re not bothering me. I’m just not really in the best position to be meeting anyone face to face.

[Holly]: What do you mean? You’re not in prison, are you?

[Arin]: Holy shit, that actually made me laugh. No, I’m stuck in the hospital right now. Don’t know when I’ll be out.

[Holly]: Hospital? Did you get hurt? What happened?

[Arin]: Wow, didn’t know I was talking to my mom.

[Holly]: And you get on _my_ case for changing the subject.

[Arin]: Okay, fine. I didn’t get hurt. I’m just a little sick.

[Holly]: I don’t think “a little sick” equals to “indefinite time in the hospital”.

[Arin]: Fine, fine. I’m really sick. Or I was, at least. Kinda don’t know right now. I’ve been feeling better these last few days.

[Holly]: I hope this isn’t rude of me to ask, but did you just catch a bug? Or is this something else?

**_Message received at 12:06 AM_ **

[Holly]: Arin? Are you okay? I can drop it if you want.

[Arin]: No, it’s fine. I just feel awkward talking about it, you know? I’ve pretty much been like this all my life. Everyone’s always like “poor thing” this or “you’re so strong” that. But it’s just kind of normal for me? I dunno.

[Holly]: I understand. You’re not getting any coddling from me, mister!

[Arin]: That’s not the response I expected.

[Holly]: Good! I like being surprising. So can I visit you now that the cat’s out of the bag?

[Arin]: Wish I could say yeah, but the hospital’s all anal about only family being able to visit. They wouldn’t even let my best friend in to visit.

[Holly]: That’s not fair!

[Arin]: I know, right? He called me in tears right afterwards.

[Holly]: Aww, poor thing. Why are they so strict about it?

[Arin]: I have no fucking clue. ‘Cause they’re assholes.

[Arin]: Speaking of, the nurse told me I should probably go to sleep. Guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

[Holly]: Of course! I’ll give you a call.

* * *

**_Message received at 9:32 PM_ **

[Holly]: Okay, so I have this crazy idea. Promise you won’t flip when I tell you.

[Arin]: If this is as “crazy” as that story about your bird cooing out commercial jingles, then I think I’ll be fine.

[Holly]: Oh, _haha_. Anyway, remember back when I first texted you? How I was making a nurse costume?

[Arin]: Yeah? What about it?

[Holly]: And you told me how the hospital won’t let anyone but family visit you, right?

[Arin]: What does that have to do with the nurse costume?

[Arin]: Wait.

[Arin]: _No!_

[Holly]: Just hear me out, okay? I’ve been working on the costume, and I think it’s passable for a real-life setting.

[Arin]: Do you realize how illegal that is? One a scale of one to ten, it’s a _very fucking illegal_. Like, so illegal you’ll get thrown in jail and _I’ll_ have to visit _you_.

[Holly]: You said illegal three times.

[Arin]: I know, Ms. Subject Changer. Because dressing up as a nurse and breaking into a hospital _is_.

[Holly]: Hey, I never said anything about breaking in. I’m just going to walk right in through the front doors.

[Arin]: That’s even crazier!

[Holly]: It’s like skipping class in high school! Just walk with a confident stride and keep your head up! I’ll be fine, no one will say anything.

[Arin]: I’m sure they’ll have loads to say. For example, “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law…”

[Holly]: Someone watches too many cop shows.

[Arin]: There’s not much else to do besides keeping a friend from throwing their life away.

[Holly]: Okay, fine. You win. I just feel really bad, you know? You’ve been stuck in the same old room for months now.

[Arin]: It’s not all bad. The view from the window’s pretty nice. I can see all the people out walking during the day.

[Holly]: You can? Hold on, then.

[Arin]: Uh, okay.

**_Message received at 10:01 PM_ **

[Holly]: Look out your window.

[Arin]: Okay…

[Holly]: Do you see me?

[Arin]: I think so? Is that you with the pink hair?

[Holly]: Yes! Which window are you in?

[Arin]: Shit, I don’t know. It’s up kinda high.

[Holly]: Wait, I think I see you. Think you can open your window?

[Arin]: Nah, it’s bolted shut.

[Holly]: Darn. But at least I kinda know what you look like now.

[Arin]: Yeah, now you know I’m kinda fat.

[Holly]: You are not! You’re pleasantly plump, from what I can see.

[Arin]: Anything can look smaller when it’s far away enough.

[Holly]: Hush. I’ll keep saying that you’re not fat even after I see you up close. So no arguing!

[Arin]: Ooh, ordering me around, huh? You gonna spank me if I’m a bad boy?

[Holly]: Are you kidding me right now?

[Arin]: Told you that I get freaky pretty quick with all my friends. I can’t even count the number of times I’ve asked Dan to blow me. You know, as a friend. A “brojob”, if you will.

[Holly]: Oh no, the image is stuck in my head!

[Holly]: I’m too innocent for this!

[Holly]: You’re so lucky I can’t spank you!

[Arin]: Is that an offer?

[Holly]: No!

[Arin]: I see you laughing. Don’t you dare kinkshame me.

[Holly]: You’re laughing too! I can see your shoulders shaking!

[Arin]: That’s because I’m weeping. One of my best friends won’t spank me _and_ she’s laughing.

[Holly]: I’m one of your best friends?

[Arin]: Always changing the subject. What about my tears?

[Holly]: Just answer the question, please.

**_Message sent at 10:26_ **

[Arin]: Yeah, I think of you as one of my best friends. We’ve talked every day since we’ve met. And sometimes I just talk to someone, and I’ll have this moment that’s like, “Woah. They belong in my life.” You know? You’re one of those people.

[Holly]: Oh my goodness…

[Holly]: I’m gonna cry.

[Arin]: Hey, don’t do that. I can’t even wipe away your tears right now. Save them for when I get out, okay?

[Holly]: Haha, okay. But you better bring an extra shirt. I’m gonna hug you tight and I won’t let go until I’m done sobbing like a baby.

[Arin]: Sounds like a good plan to me.

* * *

**_Message sent at 3:32 PM_ **

[Arin]: Holly, you there?

**_Message received at 4:04 PM_ **

[Holly]: Sorry, I just got home from work. What’s up?

[Arin]: Do you ever wonder what it feels like to die?

[Holly]: …Why’re you asking me this right now?

[Arin]: I dunno. Just watched one of those daytime programming shows with some scam host that could peak to the dead. Apparently someone’s mom said that dying hurt. Think it’s true?

[Holly]: I mean, probably? I imagine dying in a car crash hurts a lot. But I don’t think dying always hurts.

[Arin]: Care to explain?

[Holly]: Like, old people usually die in their sleep, right? So I imagine the more ways of dying are kinda like going to sleep. You just take a really long snooze, and then you wake up in heaven or something.

[Arin]: Interesting.

[Arin]: If I died, would you try talking to me through a psychic?

[Holly]: I don’t want to talk about you dying. You’re going to get better.

[Arin]: Sorry.

**_Message sent at 4:45 PM_ **

[Arin]: I’ve been here too long.

[Holly]: What do you mean?

**_Message sent at 5:01 PM_ **

[Arin]: I’ve been stuck in this damn hospital for so long. I’m sick of it. And I’m too tired to deal with this shit anymore.

[Holly]: Hey, things’ll be okay. Want me to call and sing for you?

[Arin]: No. I just need to get all this anger out. I’m starting to hate all the doctors and nurses. They’re trying their best and they don’t deserve it, but I just get so fucking angry when they come in and tell me that I have to stay longer.

[Holly]: Take deep breaths. Scream into a pillow. It’s perfectly okay for you to feel that way. There’s nothing wrong with it.

**_Message received at 5:17 PM_ **

[Holly]: Feel better?

[Arin]: Yeah, thanks.

[Arin]: Hey, can you stop by the window? I really want to see you right now.

[Holly]: Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes.

* * *

**_Message sent at 2:43 AM_ **

[Arin]: Holly

[Arin]: Holly

[Arin]: Holly, wake up

[Arin]: Please

[Holly]: What’s wrong? Are you okay?

[Arin]: I don’t feel well

[Holly]: Is the doctor there? Can he help you?

[Arin]: He’s done everything he could

[Holly]: Do you need to eat something? Maybe you need some water?

[Arin]: I need to sleep

[Holly]: Oh, okay then. Sweet dreams.

[Arin]: Don’t use a psychic

[Arin]: They’re scams

[Holly]: What?

[Holly]: Arin, please tell me you’re joking.

**_Message received at 3:01 AM_ **

[Holly]: I swear, I will finish that nurse costume and go right into the hospital!

[Holly]: And you better be okay! Or I’ll give you a stern talking to!

[Holly]: Please, I just need to know that you’re fine.

[Holly]: You can’t die yet. I won’t allow it. There are so many things we still have to do!

[Holly]: You promised we’d go to a con together. In matching cosplay. Remember? You have to hold on.

[Holly]: What about Dan? He’d be without his best friend.

[Holly]: And Suzy’s been waiting to meet you for so long. So has Ross. When you get out of the hospital, we can all hang out together. It’ll be fun.

[Holly]: Don’t forget Feathers! He needs to see you too!

**_Message received at 3:46 AM_ **

[Holly]: I love you so much… Just be okay…

**_Message sent at 2:19 PM_ **

[Arin]: You were right. I went for a long snooze and I woke up in heaven.

[Arin]: So you really love me?

[Holly]: Oh my god!

[Holly]: You’re okay!

[Holly]: Yes, with all my heart, yes, I love you so much and I’m not letting you go until you know it.

[Arin]: That’s fine by me. I love you too, by the way.

* * *

**_Message received at 5:57 PM_ **

[Holly]: You ready?

[Arin]: Yeah, I think so.

[Holly]: You’ll be coming out the front, right?

[Arin]: Yup. What does your car look like again?

[Holly]: Trust me, you’ll be able to tell which one it is.

[Holly]: I’ve been waiting so long for this.

[Arin]: Me too.

[Arin]: Okay, I’m coming out now.


End file.
